The Girl Who Never Was
by Vampires or Werewolfs
Summary: Luke an OC are ment for each other when OC joins Lukes new school, but she could be dangerous as she holds grave secrets.
1. Chapter 1

Hi fanfiction readers this is my updated story, hope you enjoy and that it's better to read.

My brain could not process what was happening to me. I mean I could remember every page of every book I have ever read, but I couldn't come to terms with what had happened this past day. Apparently what I was feeling now was love…

"Luke, wake up you'll be late!" Sarah Jane shouted.

I climbed out of bed drowsy and tired. I put on my new school uniform, preparing myself for my first day of school.

After breakfast Sarah Jane gave me a lift to school where Maria was waiting for me.

"Hey Luke ready for school?" Maria sounded miserable about her first day. "Yes I think so. You?" "Um yeah sort of." She didn't sound so sure. "Bye Luke" Sarah Jane said "Bye Mum" She felt like a mum to me. "Oh Sarah Jane's just fine."

She kissed my cheek and the older kids behind laughed. "Hey what's so funny?" I whispered to Maria. "It's your first day and your moms kissing you goodbye, little embarrassing." "Sarah Jane doesn't like me calling her mum." "I bet she does, but she's just not admitting it."

As we walked nearer to the school I could see the details more clearly, there was a brown brick like building on the right and a new more modern building to my left. "That's a bit flashy." Maria said admiring the tall silver building. "It's the new school building, they made it over the summer holidays" I remember reading up on it in the newspaper.

Somewhere in the school.

As I headed for my locker with at least 5 books in my hand from the local library I seemed to bump in to something, I fell to the floor; my books going everywhere. As I quickly picked up my books I finally remembered to look up, when I did I seemed to gaze in to a pair of lovely eyes. When I did a flood of emotions flooded over me.

The eyes of the person were a dark pool of purple and black as I gazed deeper into them I saw a hint of red deep behind the soft darker shades.

"Um, soz" As I turned away from their eyes I saw the face of a beautiful girl. She had black curls, a pail white skin, she wore a black cardigan over her school uniform and had a long shoulder bag with loads of badges, 42 to be exact (I'm very good with numbers. Everything to be exact.) "Its fine. My fault really." We both got up from the cold floor and introduced ourselves. "I'm Luke Smith." I said. "Diana" she said as I shaked her hand; to be polite. That's when the bell rang." I, got to go. Bye." I tried to stop her but it was to late she had already gone.

All day I thought about her. I never once saw again her again that day, maybe she went home.  
Before first period we had an assembly Maria and I sat down somewhere in the middle, not to near the front.

After telling Maria about Diana a voice surprised us. "Hey budge up." It was a boy with black hair and black skin (not being any means racist.)  
"Clyde Langer" he said introducing himself. "Hi I'm Maria." Maria introduced herself. "I'm new; I'll hang out with you until I find some cooler people to hang out with."  
"Hi my names Luke Smith nice to meet you." He said holding out his hand to Clyde "Okay that was joke." He replied shaking Luke's hand.

"Attention, attention students." The head master was calling the hall to order so he could start the assembly. "Welcome to a new term. No running in the hallways and don't even think about wearing any make-up" he walked around a stand on the stage after farting, everyone seemed to find it totally hilarious. "Mom gave me apple pie last night, another reason to despise Jamie Oliver. As you can see, there's a new block. You'll be shown round in forms starting with.10G."

10G was my form along with Clyde so we were the first to be shown around. It was a bit odd in there because it had a metallic smell, almost like batteries. Clyde seemed to notice it as well because when we got up stairs he said, "Can you smell that, sort of metallic." I knew exactly what he meant. "Like batteries." We were both on the right track "Yeah" Clyde said.

At the end of the day Sarah Jane gave me and Maria a ride home in her car. The rid home was only 5minutes. Maria's dad Mr Jackson was on his bike. "So you got a lift did you?" He questioned Maria. "Well I offered." Sarah Jane confessed. "The school canteen food was off." I told Sarah. "Well you to go get unchanged and ill make you a proper tea." So I headed inside.

When I was in the attic Mr Smith came out. "Mr Smith, what's wrong I didn't call you?" "I am detecting alien technology inside the house Sarah Jane." "Where?" "In Luke's bag." "WHAT. Luke is this true?" I was getting rather confused now." No, I mean i don't think so. The only new thing is this girls book that I accidentally picked up when we bumped into each other." I got out the book to show them. "I'm also detecting Luke's heart rate increasing. I think he's what they call 'in love'." "Really, Mr Smith?" 'What's love?" "I'll explain later, but first Mr Smith scan this" Sarah Jane took the leather covered book and let Mr Smith scan it.

"I can detect large amounts of alien energy coming from the book and use of teleportation."

"What kind of energy?"

"Time Lord"

"Time-lord? Confirm, scan Mr Smith,"

"Scan confirmed."

"Can you give us anymore information?" " Unfortunately not, however Luke might."

Sarah-Jane turned directly to face me, her eyes wide with confusion; she opened her mouth as if she was about to speak, but closed it instantaneously. If I hadn't been watching her so closely, trying to see her reaction, then I wouldn't have seen it…

The next day of school I ran into Diana. She had her hair half up half down and it had long curls, she was wearing her school uniform with a grey cardigan over the top.

"Hey Luke. How you doing" Her voice was just how I remembered, soft and smooth.

"Hey, umm look do you want to come over to mind today after school, my mom, I mean Sarah Jane my foster mom wants to meet you. I mean if you're not to busy." That wasn't as bad as I planned but it sounded better in my head.

"Yeah sure I'll meet you outside physics class, anyway got to go bye." She went past me and waved. I turned round and watched as she gracefully glided down the hall.

After physics she was waiting outside my classroom just there leaning against the wall.

"So are we heading to yours or not?" She always seemed to be smiling whenever I saw her. "Um, sure." She was so beautiful. She made me feel all warm inside. On the way home we talked about school, homework ect but what we didn't talk about was her family, she seemed to avoid the subject.

"What are your family like?" I asked just out of curiosity.

"Well their not that interesting to be fair. Oh isn't this your house?"

"Yeah." We entered the house and called Sarah Jane. She came down the stairs. From the Attic I presume. Sarah Jane and I followed her to the kitchen. "I'll go tell Mr Smith that she's in place, ok?" She whispered to me.

"Yeah, sure, but are you sure this will work?"

"Yep, I'm positive, this plan will work."

We all sat down in the living room and Sarah Jane was asking us about school. Although throughout the whole time I kept looking up the stairs. Just wondering what Mr Smith will figure out about this girl.

"So Diana tell us a bit about yourself." Sarah Jane said knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Well what do you want know? There's not much to tell really."

"Why did you move to bannerman road?" Sarah Jane asked.  
"Um well I just wanted a change of scenery. Well I better be going."  
DPOV As I went to leave I scenced something coming from upstairs." Before I go can I use your loo?"

"Sure, second door on your right." Sarah Jane answered. I jogged up the stairs but instead of turning right I looked behind me to check if anyone was watching or following me and carried on up to the attic where Mr Smith was.

As I opened the door to the attic Mr Smith was out. "Hello Mr Smith finally we meet."  
"Scanners detect alien technology." "Well you don't say." I said in a sarcastic tone as I strolled towards Mr Smiths controls. "Diana" I heard my name being called from downstairs. Luke and Sarah Jane must be wondering where I've got to. My name was followed by footsteps. They seemed to grow louder and getting closer. Then the attic door opened and Sarah Jane and Luke came through. They looked at me with confused eyes. "Hey guys. I think it's time we had a proper introduction. Judging by scanning smithy over hear you know I'm not human." "Then what are you?" Luke asked. "Oh come on Luke you're a clever guy, what'd you think?" His face was a little puzzled but I knew he knew. Before he could answer I said, "I'm a time lord." It was Sarah Jane who spoke first, "but I thought all time lords were dead. Well apart from..." "the doctor" I interrupted her. "How'd u know about the doctor?" "He's my father."

Nobody said a word. I guess I was expecting that. "Well, say something, anyone." Walking towards Luke and Sarah Jane, "Earth to people. Hello, anybody there?" They soon snapped out of it. Sarah Jane spoke first, "th-that's impossible. Isn't it?" "Well if you can put two and two together then the answer is very clear." I said but not in a patronizing tone. More of a sarcastic one. "How?" Luke finally spoke."Well Luke when two people love each other very much they..." Sarah Jane interrupted before I could continue."Okay," she said loudly meaning to change the subject, "so Diana, what brings you hear?"

"There's a time and a place for telling stories and now's defiantly not the place. We've got bigger fish to fry, starting with are school." I didn't really want to share my life story just yet." What's happening with school?" Luke asked."Well for one, haven't you noticed that wired smell in the new block? And all the food going mouldy?" I was really addressing Luke since he was the one going to the school I was referring to. Just when Sarah Jane was about to answer the door bell rang."I'll get it" I volunteered. I jogged down the stairs much faster than the others. Opening the door I greeted Maria."Hello, you must be Maria. Nice to meet you I'm Diana. Do come in." She came in looking a bit confused. Luckily enough Luke and Sarah Jane came down the stairs." Hi Maria. Umm this is Diana." "Yeah we've already meet. Can someone tell me what's going on?" Everyone was looking in my direction for some explanation.

"I think I'll fill her in," turning to face Maria fully, "basically I'm a time lord which is a kind of out-a-space alien and the Doctor which is also a time lord is my dad. You do know who the Doctor is right? He got Sarah Jane into all this alien stuff. She used to travel in time and space with him." Maria was silent for a few moments. She was probably trying to consume all this new information I was throwing at her. I mean she hadn't even got through the door. I was guessing nobody knew what to say so I spoke."So, tea anyone?"

After telling Maria about me being an out of space alien, which she kind of freaked about and when I mean freaked I mean eyed wise and mouth open like a gold fish. It was actually kind of funny 'sniggering'. Sarah Jane also asked me to stay with them since I didn't actually live anywhere just a hotel in New York. I know what you're thinking, I said to them, it's a long way to travel. But I kind of nicked my dads vortex manipulator lol.

So, me, Luke and Clyde had double science before lunch which was extremely boring. Throughout the lesson the teacher had to insist on farting which made everyone just giggle all the way through. "Why's farting funny?" Luke was new to all this as Sarah Jane was mentioning later last night. "It just is really." Clyde's way of explaining the way of the human race. With that Clyde started eating in class which the teacher seemed to notice instantly. "What are you doing?" He said curiously as he approached us. "My pen ran out I'm getting another one."


	2. Chapter 2

Sniffing the air like a dog he grabbed a pair of tongs from the science set and picked up the lunch bag Clyde was holding. "What is this?" With a look of displeased on his face. "Cold chip sandwich, made it this morning." He threw it in some tank. "Hey you can't do that." "You can eat in the canteen like everyone else. Now name?" "Clyde" "Trouble maker." The bell rang for lunch and Mr... Whoever set the boring homework of a thousand words which of course made everyone grown. "2 thousand words." YAY fun like I haven't got better things to do. The only reason I'm actually in school is to investigate what's going on in the new block, because I already know everything about school. I mean helloo my dad's an absolute genius and tough me everything. So did my mother.

Hi guys sorry it's so short but the real reason for me uploading this chapter was because I know some of you want to know who Diana's other is. Well all in good time but I will be writing a Doctor Who story based on her other who is my OC. So I hope your looking forward to reading it. Plz review my story and I'm open to any advise, questions or anything else xxxx


	3. Chapter 3

At lunch Luke had science club with Mr Jeffery? I think that's his name lol. While me, Clyde and Maria were outside Sarah Jane called to ask us to investigate the new block but Clude decided to tag along.

But after school whie everyone was busy doing detective work I was busy with work of my own. Me and Mr Smith were in the attic doing some research on my mother. After what seemed as hours of endless investigation and research we finally go a profile on her life on earth. Just seconds after Mr Smith had printed the pages off for me Sarah Jane came up stairs with Luke, Maria and... Clyde? Well I guess I should of expected that.

"What're you doing up here?"

"Me and Diana was just doing some research on her.." *cough* *cough* "Mr Smith." Giving a pair of raised eyebrows at him.

"Its for an assignment for class. Some did you find anything out on the school?" By the expretions on there faces I'd that they found out quite a lot.

"Yeah' like a great bloody green thing hidden inside a human."

"Oh no, no no no no no. Well at least its better then a dalek or a cyberman hay." Now I was deffinetly getting confused looks from people.

"What exactly are they then?" Sarah Jane spoke up first.

"Well if I'm correct then there Slitheen from raxacoricofallapatorius"


End file.
